Only the strong will surivive
by Boomer Sooner1
Summary: A mysterious organization has released a deadly improved strain of the T-Virus into a large city-island, now all hell is breaking loose. Only the strong will surivive.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil.

New Gillum, a small city-island off the coast of Florida

An all black van pulled up in front of a small stone building, a sign in front of it read 'New Gillum water processing plant'. The vans back doors flew open and four men clad in black climbed out. Their face's were all covered by black ski-masks and there hands covered by black gloves. Two of the men pulled out a large expensive looking metal container. The other two began to approach the water plant. The tallest one reached in his trench coat pocket and pulled out a silenced M92FS. He pointed the barrel upwards and pulled back the slide. The man behind him did the same.

The taller man reached the slid doors first. As he neared them they slid open. He entered, the shorter man beside him. Inside sat two female receptionist's both fiddling with their computers.

One spoke up not bothering to even look up from her monitor."May I help you?"

Each man fired their pistol, two rounds in each receptionist. The two men carrying the large metal container entered the building.

"We need to move fast before they find the bodies", said the tall man in a gruff Irish accent moving down the hallway to an elevator. The other three men followed behind him. He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Hey Ned someone just called the elevator up", said a man in a blue jump suit carrying a toolbox in one hand. His name tag read Alex.

"That's odd I thought we were the only ones working today", said a salt and pepper haired man, Ned.

"Lew probably forgot something down here", said Alex chuckling and looking down at his monitor.

Ned grinned and approached the elevator as to see who was coming down. He stopped in front of it and it dinged. The steel doors slid open and Ned felt the cold barrel of a silencer jam into his stomach, next thing he knew a masked man was dragging him by his ponytail into the control room. Ned yelped in pain which caught Alex's attention. Alex stood up and was quickly tackled to the ground by a stocky man. The man holding onto Ned hair let go of it and tossed him towards Alex.

"Can you put this into the water system?", asked the tall man that had grabbed Ned by his hair. He nodded his head towards the container, which one man opened and pulled out a vial, its content's hidden by a gray wrapping.

"What is it?", asked Ned.

"Answer the question", said the tall man leveling his gun with Alex's head.

"Alright just take it easy", said Ned standing up and approaching a door with a number pad next to it. He typed in a few digits and the door slid open."There now please let us go".

"Sorry," said the tall man. He squeezed his trigger twice, bother rounds slamming into Alex's forehead.

The other armed man fired two shots into Ned's torso. As Ned collapsed to the ground his life flashed before him. His body hit the ground it was all nothing. His lifeless eyes rolled back into his head and the four men proceeded with their business.

1 hour later...

Detective Robert Johnstone turned the ignition of his black Ford, causing the rumble of its far too old engine to stop. Robert sighed before opening his door and stepping out. Why the hell would someone attack the water plant, he thought to himself. He removed the pair of shades from his eye's and approached the crime scene where multiple patrol men and detective hustled about.

As he neared the yellow tape where a crowd of reporters assembled, a young curly haired man in charcoal colored suit approached him. He sure as hell didn't recognize this guy. How ever the man wore a badge on his belt along with a handgun, so he was no reporter.

"Detective Robert Johnstone?", asked the man in a English accent. He stuck his hand out for Robert to shake.

"That's me", said Robert holding out his hand and shaking the mans hand."And you are?"

"Brice Edmunds, Interpol", replied the English man indicating his badge clipped to his belt.

"Why the hell is Interpol here?", asked Robert as he and Brice walked towards the plant.

"We believe that the men who carried out this attack are an International group of mercenaries", said Brice as a patrol men let them pass into the crime scene.

"Why the hell are a group mercenaries here and why are they attacking a damn water plant?", asked Robert.

"We don't know anything except the fact that they were spotted at the New Gillum Air Port not two day's ago and this is the work of professionals", said Brice.

Robert knew that was probably all the useful info he would get from the Interpol agent so he didn't bother asking anymore questions. The glass door's slid open for the two men as they neared it. Both stepped inside where a few detectives photoed the bodies of the dead female receptionist's. A young pale blonde headed man approached the two men, he wore a white button up shirt with a blue tie, and black slacks.

"Detective Simpson this is Brice Edmunds from Interpol", said Robert. Brice and Detective Simpson shook hands and then all three men approached the elevator.

"What exactly was the point of this attack?", asked Brice as he called the elevator up.

"We have no idea, we tested the water but it came up clear", said Detective Simpson.

The elevator dinged and the door's slid open. The three men stepped inside and Robert pressed the basement floor level button. The door's slid shut and shut and the elevator began its decent. The men quietly listened to the elevator music as it slowly inched down towards the basement.

_Ding_

The elevators door's slid open and the three men stepped out. Approaching the control room. Robert entered first and saw two water plant employee's sprawled face down in a pool of their own blood. A few detectives scanned for print's and took photographs of possible evidence. Robert walked towards the corpse of the younger man. The blood pool was near his head so Robert assumed that where he had been shot. The older man had blood pooled down near his torso.

"Any print's?", asked Detective Sampson to one of the detective who was photographing the bodies.

"Not a single hint of who did it so far, these guy's knew what they were doing", replied the man who then went back to his business.

"Brice who are the guy's who did this?", asked Robert turning to the Englishmen.

"I only recognized one man from the photo", said Brice."The man's name Patrick McReven, responsible for over 30 high class hit's and is linked to about another 30, he is one of the best at what he does, I have spent most of my short Interpol career trying to track him down."

"Simpson get a photo of McReven to airport security", said Robert. The detective nodded and walked back towards the elevator.

"If McReven is here it's not just to kill a few water plant worker's, something big is going to happen and soon", said Brice.

"Well lets hope we can stop it", said Robert.

Brice just nodded, doubt was clear in his eye's.

We're in for one hell of day, Robert thought to himself.


End file.
